


Devoted

by shadowglove88



Series: Devoted Series [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: 7 years have passed since Goodbye, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clark Kent basically stalking Jason Teague while trying to figure out how to get back together, Everyone Is Gay, He's just learnt to deal with it, His parents are freaky deaky, His secretary totally ships them, It doesn't really work out, Jason has been forced to go work for his parents, Jason tries to pretend he isn't still in love with Clark, Jealous Clark Kent, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s), Protective Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowglove88/pseuds/shadowglove88
Summary: Seven years have passed since Jason left Smallville amidst the scandal after his relationship with Clark was revealed by Lex Luthor.Jason has tried to move on, tried to handle being under his parents' thumb after they agreed to get rid of any evidence of the scandal so Clark could try and have a normal life. Jason was forced to work at his father's law firm and despite hating it has gotten used to this life, had thought he'd somehow managed to move on......and then Clark Kent started working as an associate in Edward Teague's law firm, in Jason's department.





	Devoted

The bedroom door swung open, but Jason did little more then peek his eyes open blearily. He’d heard those heels tip tapping towards him, and by now he’d stopped being frustrated by the fact that his mother had full reign of his house despite the fact that he’d never actually ever given her a spare key. No matter how many times Jason had changed the locks or updated his security system, Genevieve Teague would undoubtedly stroll into his house the next day with keys and knowledge of his security codes. He’d long since stopped caring, stopped trying to lock her and his father out, and just ignored them both as best as he could.

“Jason, darling, I’ve been calling you for _ages_ ,” his mother drawled as she stood in the doorway, hip jutted out. Her eyebrow raised as she eyed his bed quizzically. “Oooh, I like this one.”

Sending a glance over at his sleeping partner, Jason realized the sheets had slipped down and were revealing the guy’s bare ass to Genevieve’s appreciative look. Thankfully the guy was still asleep and had no idea Jason’s mother had just walked in on them and seen something he’d only intended on _Jason_ seeing.

Annoyed at having to get out of bed, Jason shooed her silently out of the room, and once she left (with one last appreciative look at that ass) Jason reached for his boxers, shorts, and then, with one look at that ass as well because it was _fine_ , Jason exited the the room and closed the door. Honestly, what was his mother doing here so early in the morning? Usually she was in the gym at this time with her much younger instructor. What could’ve possibly torn her claws out of Paolo?

His bare feet padded on the wooden floor until he reached the kitchen, where he found his mother tutting at the contents of his fridge.

“There’s nothing even _remotely_ suitable to eat in here,” Genevieve mumbled as she closed the door and glanced up at him in mock insult. “You could not even put on a _shirt_? I’m your _mother_ for crying out loud. Think of my womanly sensibilities.” She then snickered, dropping her very poorly acted persona. “He’s a biter, I see. Scratcher too.” Her smirk turned feral. “You really like hellcats, don’t you, darling? Clearly, you take after me. I like the ones addicted to pain too.”

“How _is_ Paolo?” Jason raised an eyebrow as he put on the coffeemaker and turned to face his mother, not at all ashamed of the bites and hickeys and claw marks all over his body. 

“Oh, he’s giving me _quite_ the workout,” Genevieve chuckled darkly as she turned to face him once more. “Your father, on the other hand, not so much.” She made a face. “I think the secretary even dumped him. He’s really becoming _sloppy_ in his lovemaking. It’s no fun at all.”

Having been subjected to torrid details of his parent’s sex lives (both marital and extramarital) ever since he was a kid had desensitized Jason to the subject. In fact, by now it was morbidly normal for him, and even though he still did not quite _want_ to know all about this, he did not find it odd, in fact, he quite expected any meeting with his mother to consist largely of her lurid details and oversharing. Not that his father was much better. Edward Teague was just not as vivid a painter of his own escapades as his wife was, he merely would chuckle, offer Jason one of the cigar Jason never wanted to smoke, and would shove his phone and the pictures on it into his son’s hand, clearly more than happy to share his ever growing collection.

Honestly, it wasn’t surprising Jason had ended up as screwed up as he had, and a part of him was shocked how normal he actually was all things considering. Then again, his most honest, loving, and genuine relationship had been with a high school boy while Jason had been said boy’s football coach - so, really, Jason hadn’t fallen that far from his parents’ far too pollenated trees.

“Darling, I was thinking,” Genevieve purred as she stalked closer, her high heels tip tipping loudly in her wake. “Maybe it’s time that you come out of your self-imposed exile. It’s been seven years already, almost eight. We swept that whole Smallville incident right under the rug even though you were a silly boy who didn’t even let us know what was happening. All traces of anything against your name never got any further than the School Board, and, let’s be honest, no one remembers it anymore, so why should you live in such… squalor?”

Considering this was a penthouse, Jason had no idea how to answer that question. He took the time to serve himself and his mother a cup of coffee in order to stall. Honestly, he didn’t like his parents, he never really had, not even as a child, but as an adult, and having gone through the things he had, Jason understood them a little better. Or, well, at least he _tried_ to understand them.

“I know you promised to give up your foolish ideas of living without our input and supervision - like a good boy - if we made sure none of the scandal was linked to that boy, and that it didn’t affect his future like it would’ve otherwise, but _darling_ , even though you’ve been working so wonderfully at your father’s law firm these last couple of years you haven’t really done _anything_ to exert yourself. You should be living in grandeur. Should be driving a better car - or better yet - not driving at all! We have chauffeurs for that sort of menial task! Darling, you’re our _heir_. This place, this behavior, is _beneath_ you.” Genevieve took a very long sip, smiling, having always loved coffee that was as black as her soul. “Even if you refuse to move back home with us at least move to one of our other homes. We own far better places than this for you to screw the locals… although, I must say, you always find the prettiest ones. We really _do_ have the same taste in men.”

“What more do you want from me, mother?” Jason asked without heat because, honestly, he didn’t think there was much more he could give up at this point. As a child he’d wanted nothing more than to be independent from his parents, to having a life of his own, a job he’d gotten on his own merit, and as many miles between him and them as possible. He’d had that for a while, in Smallville, but then he’d fucked it up and in order to better protect Clark from the fallout Jason had had to give up the little freedom which had been so hard earned. Now he worked for his parents at his father’s law firm. Lived in a place they’d agreed to. And did anything they wanted him to - went to parties they insisted he do - hang out with people which would better the Teague connections.

Honestly, all that he had left that was his own choosing was who he seduced into his bed.

“Why must you always fight me whenever I try and help you?” Genevieve sniffed. “I am your mother, Jason, I only want what’s best for you.”

“And what _is_ best for me?” He just wanted her to get to the point and stop beating around the bush already.

“Well, as I said before, your father is slipping up sexually which can only mean he is surely close to death,” Genevieve declared with the same emotion she could if talking about the neighbor’s grass. “It’s time you start asserting yourselfmore in Merrian, Teague and Wiseman. I know you played with the idea of being a coach and such, but you’re inheriting that law firm and you _will_ start acting like it.” She raised an eyebrow. “As such, I do think it is time that you consider someone worthy of marrying.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, schooling his face into impassivity so that masked his inner fury. “You might swing both ways, mother, but I like cock.”

“No need to be _vulgar_ ,” Genevieve tutted. “And who said I was saying you should marry someone with a vagina?” She made a disgusted sound. “Gay marriage _is_ legal now, you know?” She took a long sip of her coffee. “Honestly, Jason, you need to keep up to date with the news.”

Gripping the counter behind him tightly, Jason tried his best to reign in his growing fury. “You cannot be seriously telling me to marry some guy.”

“Of course I am,” Genevieve replied immediately. “Maybe not _buns of steel_ back there, but yes. Appearances are everything and _who_ is going to trust a Managing Partner who doesn’t have his personal life in order? You have an image you will have to maintain, and good thing for you, the Gays are in now. Hip. Your penchant for trophy husband types will make Merrian, Teague and Wiseman seem edgy, hip, in with the times. We’ll be seen a progressive law firm barreling into the future with no fear!”

Or shame.

“You _will_ do this, Jason,” Genevieve told him in a uncompromising tone. “We did what you asked us to all those years ago. We kept our end of the bargain. Now you are going to keep yours. You do not have to necessarily _stop_ making your way through all the pretty boys in town, but you’ll have to do so in secret. You _must_ marry someone we assent to, someone with our seal of approval. And you must do it _soon_.”

So it would seem that the last bit of his freedom was being taken away from him finally. His parents would now also choose who he took to his bed.

Jason’s grip on the edge of the counter tightened painfully as he bit back his anger, his fury, his sadness and impotence. He couldn’t tell her what he really wanted to, because she was right. Genevieve and Edward had stepped in and helped salvage Clark’s future, the same future Jason had so stupidly endangered, and because of that debt Jason had given away the freedom he’d fought so hard for. 

“You _will_ do this,” Genevieve told him once more, her voice low and authoritative.

Closing his eyes tightly, Jason let out a stuttered little breath. “ _Yes mother_.”

 

***

 

“What about Nancy from HR?” Michael wanted to know. “Or Wanda from Marketing?” His eyes widened. “ _Or Saskia from Compliance_!” He said the last name with a bit of reverence. “ _Surely_ Saskia—.”

“What part of _not interested_ do you not get?” Jason wanted to know curiously as he leaned forwards against his desk, staring at the printed Memorandums of Association covering every inch of it. Honestly, he didn’t even know where to start on this one. The client, for one, was an idiot who had way too much money and far too little common sense - so basically Edward’s favorite sort of client - but Jason was close to pulling out his own hair. Had the client even _read_ his email? How were there this many Memorandums? And where were the Articles of Association? And the Incorporation, Registration, and Good Standing Certificates the client had listed in the body of his email? Were they mixed up in the printing? Quinta, Jason’s secretary, wasn’t one to make that sort of error normally, but otherwise how could he explain it?

“But you weren’t _always_ gay,” Michael reminded him with a little whine. “In school you pulled girls like _crazy_. No way you could’ve fucked them if they didn’t make you hard.” He made a face. “Shouldn’t you be _bi_?”

“How do you have so much free time on your hands that you can come here to bother me?” Jason wanted to know resentfully.

“ _I’m_ not the future Managing Partner,” Michael reminded him with a shiteating grin. “ _Plus_ , I’ve got that new associate I told you about doing some of my research into the new revision to the Companies Law so I’ve got a couple of free moments to come over and make your day.” He then leaned in closer. “What about Linda from Finance?”

Jason leveled his fellow Commercial Partner with a dark glare. “If you don’t shut up _I’ll_ _fuck_ _you_.”

Michael’s eyes widened. “Maybe I should lend you the new associate? You sound like you need him more than I do.”

Jason glanced around at the mess on his desk and was about to pass the offer up when a pop-up notification appeared on his window revealing the damned client had sent another email with _more_ documents. Just what the hell was this guy’s problem? And why did he have so many versions of the same document and _which of the many versions was the one they were supposed to be working off of?_

Groaning, Jason gave up. 

“Right.” Michael stood. “I’ll go get him and tell him to come help you here.”

“If you come back to this office and don’t have coffee my previous threat still stands,” Jason mumbled as he leaned back in his seat and rested his forearm over his eyes in defeat.

“ _In front of the_ ** _new associate_**?” Michael sounded scandalized yet amused as he hurried out of the office.

Huffing, not sure _why_ he hadn’t pushed for that nuisance to get fired as yet, Jason remained as he was, trying to reign in the swirling dark emotions inside of him.It was hard to swallow that he was now neck deep in a life he’d promised himself he’d never be trapped in, and yet here he was, doing something he hated, and without any way out.

A knock sounded on the door.

“Come on,” he called tiredly, motioning blindly for whoever was there to enter. It was only when he realized that this was probably a bad first impression for the new associate that he groaned and sat up straight in his chair, letting his arm fall from his face as he rose his gaze, a tired salutation on his lips, when he recognized the person closing the door behind him. “ _Clark_?”

Clearing his throat, Clark Kent turned to face Jason. “Hello, Jason.”

In almost eight years Clark really hadn’t changed much. He was still tall, built, his hair still did that wavy thing at the front and his eyes were still an incredible shade of baby blue. He wore glasses now though, which was odd given the fact that he was an alien with superpowers and did _not_ need glasses. So they were clearly an aesthetic choice, which was odd to say the least.

“What are you doing here?” Jason wanted to know, finally finding his voice, not surprised that it was breathy given just how shocked he was. He didn’t even try to pretend that his whole world hadn’t just been thrown on its axis. Clark had super-hearing, there was no way that his ex boyfriend couldn’t hear the way Jason’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest. “Wait. The new—do you _work_ here?” How the _hell_ had he missed _that_ email?

_My lack of interest in what goes on in this place has finally bitten me in the ass!_

“Yeah.” Clark pushed his glasses up higher on his nose as he cleared his throat. “I’ve been here for about three weeks now.” He cleared his throat and looked around awkwardly. “So… your parents own a law firm, huh?”

So it’d been a mere coincidence that Clark had applied for a job here. Of course. _Of course_ that had been it! Jason was a fool for thinking—-.

Forcing a smirk onto his face, Jason nodded before motioning to the seat that Michael had vacated. “I’m sorry to have to do this to you, but this client is a pain in the ass, clueless like no one’s business, and—-and he’s just sent me a _third_ email with _even more_ attachments. _What is his deal_?” Sighing, Jason ran his hands over his face and leaned back in the chair before sending it, along with the second email, to Quinta for printing, asking her to double check everything was actually there that time.

“What exactly does the client want us to do?” Clark asked carefully as he sat down on the chair and eyed the multitude of documents.

“I don’t think even _he_ knows,” Jason mourned.

And yet it was thanks to this load of work that Jason was able to get through this ordeal. As soon as Quinta arrived with the ridiculous amount of printing - and an assurance that she was not messing up, the client just wasn’t attaching everything he said he was (which meant there were _more documents to come)_ \- Jason threw himself into this mess, trying to instruct Clark as best as he could. During his time at the law firm Jason had never had a new associate to help guide, and this was odd, especially considering _who_ Clark was, but he pushed all of that aside and got to work.

Thankfully Clark quickly proved himself competent and willing to do what had to be done.

If Jason peeked over at Clark now and again, watching him as he frowned at the nonsense the client had put together, the man never admitted it, even to himself.

 

***

 

 

Clark stuck his head into the office, eyes wide behind the dark rims of his glasses. “Mr Tolover just sent accidentally sent me a bunch of pictures of him and someone who was _not_ Mrs Tolover instead of the CDD we asked him for last week.”

Jason’s head met the desk loudly, his voice muffled as he bemoaned: “Not _another_ idiot client.”

Clark cleared his throat. “I’m not exactly sure how to handle this without embarrassing him and potentially jeopardizing the matter.”

“Was I cc’d on this email?” Jason wanted to know, forehead still against the desk.

“Yeah,” Clark responded quickly.

“Leave it to me then,” Jason sighed as he finally straightened up, far too busy and tired for this shit but not about to let Clark have to deal with something like that.

“I can do it,” Clark assured him immediately as he scooted into the office, closing the door behind him. “I just need a little… guidance… on how best to handle the situation."

“I’ll blind copy you on the email I send out to him,” Jason muttered, gaze going to his computer as he searched for Tolover’s email and opened it, and its racy contents, up. “Use that as a reference just in case Mr Tolover decides to send us more of his _nudes_.” He tilted his head as he eyed the first couple of pictures admirably. The man was a bit on the old side but he’d clearly made great efforts to keep in shape. He’d done admirably. Jason aspired to look this good while sporting such a white mane of hair.

Finally tearing his gaze from Mr Tolover, Jason glanced over at the other person featured in the picture, the one on the bed, peering over his own shoulder in an open-mouth sob. 

Jason’s eyes widened and his lips parted. “ _Oh_.”

“Oh what?”

“Nothing, I, uh, I just know the guy he’s with.” Jason cleared his throat as he browsed through the rest of the pictures quickly, noting it was the same guy in all of those pictures. They weren’t all pictures of that one instance in what seemed to be a motel, no, there were far too many different places for this to be a one time thing. Those two were clearly lovers.

Intrigued, Jason pulled out his phone and clicked onto whatsapp, scrolling through his texts before finally reaching the one between him and **Tongue Piercing**. He texted rapidly into the chat, forgetting about the email as he noticed that his text was read mere seconds after he’d sent it.

“What are you doing?” Clark asked oddly.

Jason looked up in surprise, having forgotten Clark was there. “Nothing, go back over to your desk, Clark, I’ve got this handled.” He shooed Clark away, watching him until he closed the door.

**_That idiot_** was all Mitchie responded to Jason’s text.

A call rang in, and Jason answered it with a smirk. “He’s old enough to be your grandfather. I thought you had a _daddy_ kink. Not a One-Foot-In-The-Grave kink.”

“Oh shut up, he’s got money and stamina,” Mitchie mumbled on the other side of the line. “I’ll tell him what’s happened and that you’ve scrubbed all traces of it from the system. What about this other guy who the email was actually sent to, though? Can he be trusted?”

“He won’t say anything, tell your new sugar grampy not to worry.” Jason glanced over to the door before swinging his chair around so he had his back to the door and his gaze out of the window. “So, is this exclusive or are you two just having fun?”

Mitchie snickered. “You miss me that much?”

Jason rolled his eyes. If there was one ex lover he missed, it was the one now working under him, the one he had to force himself to keep some distance from for both of their sake. 

“He likes watching, you know,” Mitchie declared with far too much innocence. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t send those pictures on purpose. You’re his type.”

“If he’s with you I am _far_ from his type,” Jason assured Mitchie with a snort. “And anyway, unlike _you_ , I don’t find the idea of screwing someone about to give his last breath as a turn on.”

“He’s not _that old_ ,” Mitchie chuckled in amusement. “Anyway, thanks for the heads up, Jase. By the way, Magda was here the other day, she said to tell you hi.”

“Tell her hi back whenever you see her again,” Jason said, mostly out of courteousness. 

“I mean it, you know,” Micthie declared suddenly. “He’s probably looked you and this other guy up on the website and sent you two those pictures on purpose.” He made a strange sound. “Think about it. I’m sure you’d find it very beneficial for your work. I could see Monty using your law firm exclusively if you gave him a reason to.”

Jason bit back the angry response to that, and instead forced out a darkly amused one as he bit out: “Mitchie, if I didn’t know better I’d think this had all been set up.” The silence was all he needed to hear. Jason sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. “Did he put you up to this?”

“I like sex and I like money,” Mitchie declared unapologetically. “I also know I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed our time together. If he wants to watch that, and in exchange you get more work thrown your way, then really, what’s the downside to the arrangement? It isn’t anything your parents haven’t done in the past.”

Jason rubbed his forehead, which was starting to really hurt him. Of course his parents would do something like that, Jason had half suspected that might be the case the second he realized this was an ambush. He was their son so obviously it would be assumed that he’d happily partake in that sort of unofficial prostitution if it meant the betterment of the law firm. And the thing was, if his parents were in this room, they’d no doubt insist he take the offer as he ‘liked screwing guys anyway’ and ‘it wasn’t as if the client wants to screw you’. He could hear his father declaring how it would be Jason getting to have fun like usual but with ‘an added bonus’.

“While the offer is _very_ tempting,” he lied, “I’m being kept on a very tight leash right now and can’t afford to do anything that can get me in trouble again or ruin my image. Not right now.”

“That sounds intriguing,” Mitchie ooooohed curiously. “What exactly is Mommy Dearest putting you through _now_?”

“Marriage,” Jason spat out, finally actually telling someone else about what had been decided. “According to her it’s time that I actually settle down, even if only outwardly. I’m in the process of being a good boy and finding someone who is marriage material. With that scrutiny I definitely won’t be able to play around for a while.” He’d never thought he’d ever had a reason to thank his mother for her unreasonable demands, and yet here he was. Life was crazy.

“Oh, that sucks, man!” Mitchie sounded genuinely sorry. “Maybe, after the wedding and everything dies down we can revisit this conversation?”

“Maybe,” Jason acquiesced, mostly to placate the redhead, as well as Mr Tolover. “Hey, Mitchie, I’ve got someone knocking on my door. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Sure thing handsome,” and with that Mitchie hung up.

Jason groaned and leaned his head back against the seat. “Of _course_ they fucking slept with clients, why am I even surprised at that?” He ran his hand down his face, tired and exhausted. “How much more of this crap am I expected to take?”

He hunched over in his seat, bringing his hands to his face.

With his back to the door he never noticed the light flickering under his door, betraying the fact that someone had been there the whole time and was only now walking away.

 

***

 

“ _Jason_? What are _you_ doing here?”

Looking up in surprise at that voice, Jason blinked when he saw Clark Kent standing there two tables down. “Clark.” Great. Of all the people he had to bump into right now, here of all places, Clark was probably the worse. “I’m, uh, what are _you_ doing here?”

Clark tilted his head, clearly noticing how Jason had fumbled through that before changing the subject. “I, uh, I’m meeting someone here.”

A stab of jealousy jolted through Jason’s body. He’d been wondering whether Clark had someone, and it appeared that he did. Of course he did. Clark was—-Clark was _amazing_. It would’ve been ridiculous to think that he’d be back in Jason’s life _and single_.

Clark glanced at the table Jason sat at before his gaze returned to Jason. “What about you?”

“I’m meeting someone too,” Jason declared with a forced smile. 

Clark frowned as he took in Jason’s new suit. “Is this the Vargas meeting? Was it moved up? My calendar didn’t update—.” He quickly reached into his pocket, no doubt searching for his phone, which was linked to his work email and work calendar.

“Nope, this is personal, not work related at all,” Jason was quick to assure him while waving his hands.

“Oh.”

“Clark!” A female voice called out from behind him.

Jason turned his gaze to see a gorgeous, amazonian-like blonde woman with blue eyes hugging Clark tenderly, intimately. He fought his intense jealousy and lowered his gaze to the menu, which he pretended to read. His grip on the menu was tight as he cursed to himself.

_Why the hell are you acting this way? It makes sense that Clark found himself a pretty girlfriend. He_ ** _was_** _straight before you, after-all. And anyway, this was what you hoped for when you left - that he’d be able to salvage everything and live a happy, normal life._

It was all true, and yet Jason couldn’t deny the sour taste in his mouth.

“Sorry I’m late.” The person he was meeting suddenly slid into the chair opposite Jason’s. “Traffic was a bitch.”

Glancing up from his menu, Jason eyed Gabriel Grant, deciding to finally admit that he and his mother _did_ have similar tastes after all. “Don’t sweat it, being the managing director of the Daily Planet - especially while being so young - has got to be time consuming. I expected you to be a little late.” He smiled the smile he’d been taught from childhood, the one meant to attract and disarm the recipient. “I’m honestly shocked you managed to make it, if I’m being honest.”

Gabriel smiled at him, clearly won over. “I had to do a _lot_ of schedule reshuffling.”

The blonde with Clark giggled loudly at something over at their table.

Jason somehow stopped himself from looking over, instead forcing his smile more alluring as he leaned slightly over the table. “I’m glad you did.”

 

***

 

“How was your dinner the other night?”

Jason did not look up from where he’d been reviewing Clark’s draft document, and while his heartbeat increased rapidly in response to the question he fought to lower it rapidly so as not to give his true feelings away. “Productive.” He concentrated on the draft articles, impressed by how quickly Clark was taking to the job and all it entailed. Everyone around him praised Clark, and Jason didn’t know whether to be proud or whether to be miserable because at this point it seemed like he might be stuck watching Clark but not having him for the rest of their lives.

“Was he, uh, that friend of yours from school you used to tell me about?” Clark shifted in the seat, for the first time mentioning - acknowledging - their past together. “What was his name again?”

“Percy?” Jason murmured, before shaking his head. “No, Percy’s got his own company, Albion Security, as well as two girlfriends, a wife, and five kids between them, so he does _not_ have time to do _anything_ social.” He bit onto the tip of his pen as he reread a bit that just didn’t seem to flow very well. “Oh, I forgot, how was _your_ dinner?” He looked up only when he’d managed to perfect a mask of polite interest and not one of raging curiosity, idiotic jealousy, and undue resentment.

“Good.” Clark quickly nodded as he once more shifted in his seat. “I haven’t been able to see Kara much since I started working, so when you booked that restaurant for our BD dinner with Mr Vargas I looked it up and figured she might like it.”

“Did she?” Jason asked, somehow in a very congenial tone.

Clark nodded once more, a bright smile lighting his face. “She did.”

“Good. I’ll email you a list of some other nice restaurants and places afterwards. She will probably enjoy them as well if she liked it there.” Jason lowered his attention back to the draft. “About this part here, where in the law does it say this?”

Clark stood immediately and placed his palms on the desk, leaning over to peer where Jason was pointing. “In the revision that came out last week it—-.”

“The law was revised?” Jason looked up at Clark in surprise, and then froze, because their faces were incredibly close. Not only were they incredibly close, but with how he was standing, Clark basically loomed over him, reminding Jason far too much of different scenarios in the past between them. 

He gulped.

_Move away, Clark! Move away!_

Clark didn’t move away, in fact he stayed right where he was, his blue gaze boring into Jason’s green. 

The door opened and Michael strolled in, closing the door and turning to notice them for the first time. He eyed the two of them before snorting, shaking his head, and sauntering towards the desk. “I wouldn’t get that close to the little heir, Clark, he might look like a nice guy but if I had a _dollar_ for every time he threatened to fuck me…”

Honestly, Jason had no idea whether he was relieved or annoyed Michael was here.

Clark frowned at Michael before clearing his throat. “Did you need me to do something for you, Mr Edge?”

“Nah, I’m here to remind His Nibs that we’ve got lunch,” Michael declared, waving Clark off.

“Was that today?” Jason tried for innocence. “I might have something conflicting.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Michael shook his hand and his finger at him. “You are _not_ getting out of sharing the ‘hot gos’, as the secretaries call it!”

“Quinta would _never_ say ‘hot gos’,” Jason assured Michael point-blankly in loyal defense of his secretary, who probably would’ve given Michael yet another blistering look had she heard that.

Michael waved that off as inconsequential. “What matters is that you’re going to lunch with me, and you’re going to tell me all about how the matchmaking session went.” He smiled and turned to Clark. “I’m sure the young people like you have apps or something like that, but His Highness here is still stuck in the medieval days.” He grinned mischievously. “I mean, who in this day and age gets set on dates by their _parents_?”

“You’re _this_ close,” Jason warned him.

Michael covered his own butt quickly with his hands. “You. Lunch. Hot gos. Now.”

Rolling his eyes, absolutely confused as to why Michael still had a job, Jason put down the documents. “I’ll finish looking at these later, Clark.” He cracked his neck. “When you’re back at your desk please send me a copy of the revised law, as well as a redline version of it against the old one so that I can see exactly what the changes are.” He sighed, grabbing his jacket as he stood. “If you don’t know how to do a redline just send it to Quinta and she’ll do it for you.”

At the silence he turned to Clark and paused, seeing the strange look on his face as Clark stared at him.

“You okay there, Clark?” Michael wanted to know, causing Clark to jolt out of whatever thoughts he’d been lost in.

“Sure, enjoy your lunch.” Clark cleared his throat, smiled at Jason, nodded to Michael, and then left.

“Rumor has it he and Cynthia in DR are going at it,” Michael informed Jason in a conspirator’s way.

Tightening his grip on his jacket, Jason told himself he didn’t care.

_He didn’t care_.

 

***

 

“So, what’s new with you?” Evan asked curiously from where he leaned against Jason’s private balcony, smoking, a bedsheet wrapped around his waist to keep him somewhat decent.

“Why do you think there’s something new with me?” Jason asked curiously, leaning backwards with his elbows rested against the same railing, head tilted back and looking up at the stars. He’d hopped into a pear of silk pajama bottoms after they’d finished playing around in the bedroom, and was very tempted to bum a cigarette off of Evan but Jason’s father smoked and Jason didn’t want to become anymore like Edward Teague than he already had.

Evan snorted. He was _buns of steel -_ as Genevieve kept referring to him - and was probably the longest lasting hookup Jason had kept around since Clark.“After your performance back there either you haven’t done it in a very long time - which I _know_ you haven’t - or there’s something happening around you that’s got you _very_ frustrated or _very_ turned on.” He blew out a puff of smoke. “Or, most probably, _both_.”

It irked Jason that he was this obvious. “My ex came to work at my firm. Upon seeing me he almost immediately admitted he hadn’t even known my parents owned a law firm, much less _this one_ , so that dashed any hope I might’ve had that he was still interested.” He was so embarrassed that the thought had ever crossed his mind when he’d first seen Clark in his office that day. Honestly, just because Jason found it impossible to completely get over Clark did not mean that Clark had had the same problem. “Us having to work together has been very… awkward. ‘Stressful’ would be putting it lightly.” He groaned. “It also doesn’t help that I’m overworked and he’s really good at what he does so I have to use his help _all the time_.”

“Wait, is this _the_ boyfriend?” Evan’s eyes widened in interest. “The _only_ boyfriend?”

“Considering I only had _one_ which other would there be?” Jason hadn’t exactly told Evan details about the whole sordid affair, just the fact that he’d had one boyfriend in his whole life, and that while he’d been happy with the relationship it had ended horribly, and had completely put Jason off of relationships in general.

“Oh, wow, no _wonder_ you were in a beast in there! That’s got to have you on edge like crazy!” Evan laughed as he threw his head back and let the smoke blew up into the atmosphere. “I was wondering if your change was because you’d finally noticed the hunk that’s moved into the building.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “I only noticed _you_ because you basically shoved your nude - with your number scribbled onto the back - into my coffee order.”

Evan grinned without shame. “Worked, didn’t it?”

He snickered because, yeah, it had. “So, what hunk are we talking about?” Jason shifted to lean with his elbows against the railing, eyeing Evan curiously.

“How have you not noticed him?” Evan asked himself with a shake of his head. “He’s _really_ hot. Fit. Tall. Black hair and blue eyes.” He raised an eyebrow, motioning to himself. “Basically, he’s totally your type.”

That really _did_ sound like Jason’s type, which surprised him even more that he hadn’t noticed the new neighbor around. Then again, it wasn’t as if Jason spent a lot of time outdoors, or even at home. Hell, he spent most of his time at the office, and whenever he was home he was either lounging on the bed, or on the sofa, way too tired and lazy to do anything at all.

“He’s really _intense.”_ Evan gave a shiver of male appreciation. “I met him in the elevator the other day when I left early for my shift. He was there when the doors opened so clearly he’d accidentally gotten into the one going up instead of down. Your fancy ass elevators are weird.”

Jason snickered, having received at least two separate calls from Evan about the elevator having taken him somewhere unexpected in the huge building and the guy being completely lost.

“I said good morning, and there was a second before he answered with a good morning.”

“Ah, yes, Evan,” Jason chuckled as he finally gave into his desire and stole the cigarette from Evan’s fingers, taking a whiff of the the cancer stick. “The sheer intensity of this encounter has me weak-kneed.”

Snickering, Evan stole his cigarette back from him. “I haven’t gotten to that part yet.” Taking in a deep whiff, Even watched the smoke slipped out passed his lips before passing the cigarette back to Jason. “So I asked him if he was visiting or if he’d moved in, and he said he’d just moved in a day or so before so he’s trying to get used to everything. Then he asked me if I lived there too but I told him I was just visiting the hot piece of ass that lives in the penthouse.”

Jason rolled his eyes. He had _no doubt_ Evan had used those very words. 

“Well, I had to see if he was gay or a homophobe or something,” Evan chuckled, not at all repentant. “This guy gets this frown on his face and told me I should respect my partner more than that, and when I told him you and I weren’t partners but fuck friends - and I invited him to join us one night - and here comes the intense part… he totally stalked at me until I was pressed against the wall and he _hit_ the wall so hard it dented a little. He then clenched his fists and continued to glare at me intensely until we got to the ground floor.” Evan was grinning like a huge idiot. “That was a _huge_ turn on. I keep trying to keep an eye out for him when I come and go, but haven’t seen him since.”

“So you’re a masochist in _every_ aspect of your life, huh?” Jason chuckled, a little bothered that there was someone who was so anti-gays who now knew one lived in the penthouse. And the dude clearly was one of those who hit the gym and probably weight-lifted if his ability to slightly dent the elevator was to go by. Jason had seen the dent and had figured someone had had a fight in there, but hadn’t realized Evan was to blame.

“Yeah, well I’ve got to line up my new playmate considering you’re going along with that terrifying mother of yours,” Evan replied without any shame whatsoever, amused. “I looked up that Gabriel Grant guy, by the way, he’s _hot_.I’d totally be _both_ of your mistress if he was up to it.” He grinned mischievously before clearing his throat and sighing, less amused. “You could do much worse.”

Jason knew that and sighed, all amusement gone. 

Evan made a face. “Look, if you don’t want to do this, you shouldn’t. And I’m not even saying this because I quite like playing with you. If you’re going to get hitched to someone, even if it is only for appearances, why can’t you choose the person yourself?”

“You offering?” Jason joked.

“Oh _hell_ no!” Evan chuckled, answering exactly how Jason had known he would. “Half of the appeal about you - other than the fact that you’re _super_ hot - is the fact that you get it, you don’t _want_ commitment, don’t need it, just like me.” He made a face. “I meant that there’s got to be someone you’d like.” He tilted his head. “Maybe this ex boyfriend of yours? No matter how much you deny it you clearly still have feelings for him.”

“My feelings don’t matter, they didn’t back then otherwise I would’ve stayed with him despite everything going on at the time, and they definitely don’t matter now.” Jason shook his head rapidly, not bothering to deny those feelings, not to Evan, who was probably one of the only people who wouldn’t judge him for them. “And even if they did, he’s straight, it is more than obvious our… that it was just a phase for him, he’s got a very beautiful girlfriend who looks more attractive than any supermodel I’ve ever seen. And—-I already messed his life up once, I can’t do something like that to him again.” He ran his hand over his face, more tired than he had been seconds before. “And even if that wasn’t the case our situation is almost exactly like it was back then, I have a position of trust and authority over him, it’s—-it opens up all sorts of questions about coercion and consent and…” He groaned; he really didn’t want to talk about this, just the memory of his relationship with Clark getting out, and the judgment and scandal it had caused, made his stomach clench in absolute nerves. He’d been treated like some sort of sex offender despite the fact that Clark had been eighteen the whole time, but Jason _had_ been the boy’s coach, so, like now, he’d somehow understood the disgust their relationship had evoked in the entirety of Smallville. “It can’t be him.”

“I don’t quite get what happened between you guys back then, but I guess I can get how it might seem unethical for the future Managing Partner in a top notch law firm to proposition a newly arrived associate still trying to cut his teeth in the industry,” Evan admitted after a second. “There’d always be the question, the doubt, about whether the associate felt pressured to do it in order to keep his job.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Jason agreed softly, tiredly, defeatedly. He couldn’t live through that again, hell, he couldn’t bring himself to truly relive what had been one of the worse times in his life - a time he had never truly gotten over. “I can’t make the first move. In fact, I can’t make _any_ moves.”

“Damn, that sucks,” Evan decided very quickly.

_Yeah, it does_.

 

***

“Why don’t we have dinner together?”

Jason dropped his phone, into which he’d been on typing a response to his father regarding one of the clients he wanted to shove onto Jason’s plate so he could spend more time playing golf. The sandy-blonde looked up in utter shock, not even thinking about checking on his phone, his mind completely rattled and his heart a racing mess as he stared up at Clark. He could not have been hearing that correctly, right? “ _Huh_?”

Gulping, Clark took in a deep breath as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his finely pressed pants. “I was just, you know, thinking. You’ll be spending another late evening here trying to sort out the issue with the Vargas fund, so, you know, I could help.” He ducked his gaze before returning those baby blues to Jason and smiling. “Makes sense for us to step out for a second, fill up on the carbs, and then come back to tackle that frankly terrifying pile of documents.”

“Y-you don’t have to do that, Clark, just go home and relax, tomorrow will be stress enough to look forwards to.” Jason tore his gaze from him and subconsciously fussed with the pile in question. “I’ve got this.”

“But you also have the Tolover and the Sanderson matters to deal with as well.” Clark shook his head, expression quickly shifting to stubborn determination. “It makes sense for me to help you.” He hurried on quickly when Jason opened his mouth to thank him once more but tell him to go home. “And anyway, the overtime will look good during annual reviews. You know?”

That was true.

Jason cleared his throat, thinking it over. Had it been anyone but Clark Jason would already be half way out of the door, headed to wherever dinner would be, and Clark was right, this _would_ help his career. There was no good reason to refuse his offer. That was the only reason Jason was going to accept the invitation, it _was_. And yet he cursed the way something summersaulted in his stomach. “Okay.”

“Yeah?” Clark grinned brightly.

“Sure, and I’ll make sure to give you a glowing review,” Jason chuckled as he stood and grabbed his jacket.

A knock sounded in the door and it opened to reveal a grinning Gabriel Grant. “Hey.” He blinked when he saw Clark then and then smiled sheepishly at Jason. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you had someone here already.”

Oh god.

Jason fought the weird hysteria building in his chest and forced a calm smile on his face, hoping Clark couldn’t hear his terrified heartbeat. “Hey! Come in. What are you doing here?”

Gabriel and Clark shared small nods before Gabriel moved over to Jason and held up a plastic bag. “Figured since you were probably staying in late again I’d get us some Chinese and we could go over that thing here?”

Oh.

Fighting the disappointment, Jason forced his smile brighter. “That’s really nice of you, Gabe.” Guilt. Yeah. There was definitely guilt. “Oh, I haven’t introduced you guys yet, have I? Gabe, this is our rising star newcomer, Clark Kent. He’s been the one keeping me from drowning under the paperwork.” He forced his arm around Grant’s shoulders, surprising the guy. “Clark, this is Gabriel Grant, he’s the editor in chief of the Daily Planet.”

“We’ve met,” Clark surprised him by saying, his face a blank wall. “He’s Chloe’s boss.”

Jason’s eyes widened in surprised. Given the way she’d run The Torch with an iron grip it only made sense that Clark’s snarky best friend would go into journalism.

“Chloe’s got potential, but she needs some fire lit under her sometimes,” Gabriel declared with a shrug, basically letting Jason know that Clark didn’t like him because he might be bullying the blonde in the interest of getting her riled up to do a better job.

“Ah.” Jason nodded in understanding before he turned to Clark, fighting the welling disappointment and frantic need to get Clark far away from Gabe before Gabe realized Jason’s actual feelings. “We’ll have to raincheck that dinner, but thanks for offering to stay behind to help, Clark. I’ll make sure to note your willingness to help even if it means overtime.” 

Clark hesitated at the door, glancing between them,

“It was good seeing you again, Clark,” Gabriel declared with a smile, clearly issuing a polite dismissal.

A muscle jumped in Clark’s cheek before he took in a deep breath and nodded, smiling at them. “You too.” He glanced between the two of them. “Have a good dinner.”

“Thanks, you go and relax.” Jason’s smile hurt.

Clark nodded, not meeting his gaze. “Sure.” And with that, and one last nod to Gabriel, Clark walked out.

Jason didn’t allow himself to watch him go, instead placing all his attention on Gabriel. “So. Chinese?”

“I guessed curry chicken because it’s a classic,” Gabriel declared as he raised the bags. “If you don’t like that you can always have my chicken and broccoli.”

He usually only ate Mongolian beef, wasn’t too fond of chicken _or_ curry.He utterly detested broccoli though. “Curry’s good.”

Gabriel grinned. “I knew my instincts wouldn’t let me down.”

“That’s a journalist for you.” Taking the bag from Gabe, Jason returned them to the desk and made a space for them. “So, you said you wanted to talk about some things?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel nodded as he plopped down on the seat only to pause and look behind him. “Seems Clark forgot his jacket.”

“He can get it tomorrow.” Jason passed him the chicken and broccoli while eyeing his own container of curry before fighting the shiver and training the smile he was far too good at faking on his date. 

“So, getting down to business,” Gabriel declared as he gripped his chopstick expertly. “Just how far are you willing to please your parents? I mean, a part of me is very flattered the Teagues think I’m marriage material for their one and only child, and that same side understands how marriage to you - and thus access to your contacts - would help advance my career…” Gabriel tilted his head to the side. “The other side of me really feels like you’re being forced into all of this.”

Jason froze. How had Gabriel figured that out? Jason had been playing his part perfectly.

“You’re doing something you don’t want to do,” Gabriel informed him before pointing his chopsticks at him. “Just like you’re forcing yourself to eat that curry even though you flinch every time you smell it.” He was clearly more observant than he looked. “And, from the _obvious_ tension in the room minutes ago I think I have a good idea where your feelings actually belong.” He stuffed a piece of broccoli into his mouth, chewed, and then grinned toothily at Jason, not seeming at all bothered by any of this. “How about we forget all about this wedding crap and instead join forces in another way?”

Confused and intrigued, and still a little shaken at how easy he’d been seen through, Jason cleared his throat. “What exactly are you propositioning?”

“It will do you good to have the press on your side,” Gabriel informed him coolly, “and like I said before, you’ve got contacts that could make or break careers in my industry.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Also, if you can give me Evan’s contact information that would be a good start to what could be a beautiful friendship.”

Jason blinked before laughing and leaning back on his seat. “How do you even know about Evan?”

“Did you _really_ think I wouldn’t investigate the guy I was being courted to marry?” Gabriel snorted, looking almost insulted. “You clearly have a casual thing with him so you shouldn’t matter _too_ much if I ask him to heal my broken heart.”

Now that he wasn’t being forced to pretend sexual or romantic interest in Gabriel, Jason chuckled, actually realizing he might actually come to like this guy as a friend. “Yeah, you look the picture of grief.” He eyed Gabriel thoughtfully before finally grabbing his phone from where it had fallen, and after making sure nothing had broken, he called Evan up.

“ _You back for more so soon_?” Evan laughed in his ear.

Jason rolled his eyes. “You really meant it when you said you’d be Gabriel Grant’s mistress?”

There was a confused pause, and then a nervous chuckle. “ _Yeah? He’s hot. Why, though? Is this some trick question?_ ”

“No, it’s just that he and I have decided we don’t want to get married, and he instead wants your contact details.”

There was another pause, and then a confused. “ _How the hell does he even know about me?_ ”

Jason’s gaze went to Gabriel. “Apparently he found out about you while having me investigated.”

“ _Damn, that’s creepy_ ,” Evan declared with an audible shudder. “ _I’m so into that kind of shit though. Give him my deets._ ” And with that he hung up.

Jason smirked, sending Gabriel Evan’s contact information. “He thinks you’re creepy, but he’s into shit like that.”

“Good to know.” Gabriel grinned as he eyed his own phone’s screen when it lit up with the contact information. He shoved the phone into his pocket and raised an eyebrow. “So, were you and Clark a thing back when he was a student?”

Jason froze, his smirk quickly gone.

“Uh huh, I got it right.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “There was that time in your life about eight years ago that got scrubbed clean, and then when I was doing background checks on Chloe I saw you in some of the pictures published in her high school newspaper. It was easy to then figure out where you’d been during the time that _something_ clearly had happened, otherwise your parents wouldn’t have scrubbed it clean. I figured you’d hooked up with a student, but I didn’t realize it was Clark until just now.” He pointed his chopsticks between Jason and the door as if that was supposed to make sense and clear things up. “So I’m assuming you and he had an affair while you were his coach.”

Jason could barely breathe.

“Dude, no judgment here, I did the calculations and Clark was either eighteen or just about to turn eighteen around that time,” Gabriel assured him quickly. “Plus, it’s obvious he wasn’t forced into it.” He rolled his eyes and grabbed his coke for a sip. “I’m figuring it got found out and you got fired, so your parents had to step in and sweep everything under the figurative rug.”

Jason couldn’t speak even if he wanted to.

“This is completely off the record, Teague,” Gabriel chuckled with a shake of his head. “I’d be an idiot to run a story like this. Why the hell would I purposely alienate the people I’ve only _just_ told you I need to further my career? Please.” He looked like it was idiotic to even doubt that. “Also, given the little I’ve overheard whenever Clark comes over to complain to Chloe - which is _far_ too often given the fact she’s _at work_ — he’s also got some sort of issue with Lex Luthor, who was _also_ in Smallville around the same time.”

“Lex Luthor found out about us and told the School Board,” Jason interrupted, not even sure why he did that. 

Gabriel Grant’s eyes widened. “Okay, so that answers a _different_ question I had.” He made a face. “I was hired by Lionel Luthor, since as we both know he owns the Daily Planet, but I’ve never really liked Lex, or even Lionel, if I’m being honest. From the rumors and stories about Lex that Lionel keeps having us kill, I’m betting he probably wanted to get with Clark himself.”

Jason nodded. “He never actually came out and said it, but it wasn’t too hard to figure out.”

“He’s still got that type, you know? It doesn’t matter whether it’s a boy or girl, they will always have black hair and blue or green eyes.” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I think it has something to do with his mother, Liliana, that was her coloring. Mommy-complex weirdo.”

Apparently Gabriel had really been researching _everyone_ around him. No wonder Jason’s mother had chosen him as a potential husband for her son. Gabriel could become a _very_ useful ally in the future.

Decision made, Jason reached for his own can of coke and held it up. “It isn’t champagne, but we should probably toast to our future partnership.”

Gabriel eyed him before smiling and touching his can to Jason’s. “To our future.”

A quick knock sounded on the door before the door opened seconds later, not even giving Jason time to call out, and Clark stood there, mouth half open in the beginnings of a word, yet he froze when he noticed Jason and Gabriel leaning towards each other, toasting.

Gabriel smirked. “Can we help you, Clark?”

“I, uh, I forgot my jacket,” Clark mumbled yet didn’t seem too interested in going to get it.

That smirk grew as Gabriel reached behind him and grabbed the jacket, holding it out to Clark. “Here you go.”

Again, Clark didn’t move, looking incredibly conflicted for some reason. 

There was an odd tension in the room that uneased Jason as much as it appeared to amuse Gabriel. “Honestly, Clark, you didn’t have to come back for that.” He tried for an easy smile. “Your girlfriend’s far too attractive for you to leave her alone so many nights.”

Clark’s eyes narrowed immediately as he zeroed in on Jason. “Girlfriend? What girlfriend?”

Gabriel’s lips twitched, his hand still outstretched with the jacket.

“Uh, I think you said her name was Kara?” Jason was proud he hadn’t stuttered in his surprise. “Have you two broken up?”

Clark’s eyes widened in horror. “You thought Kara’s my _girlfriend_?” He didn’t give Jason time to digest that question, much less answer it, as he took two urgent steps into the office. “She’s my _cousin_!”

Jason’s eyes widened. He found it hard to breathe.

“Can this wait for tomorrow, Clark?” Gabriel wanted to know in an odd tone. “Jason and I were toasting to our future when you interrupted.”

Clark _glared_ at Gabriel angrily before turning those angry blue eyes on Jason. “He’s got _at least_ three different lovers, guys and girls. I could—if you were—but you’re surrounded by people who only use you!” His voice cracked a little at the end there. “I haven’t seen you smile genuinely _once_ this whole time, Jason. You just put on that same terrible ‘just grin and bear it’ expression you did when people—-when we—-when Lex—-.”

Honestly, Jason wasn’t sure whether he was more shocked at the fact that Clark was telling him this, or that Clark was pissed, or that Clark was _single_. Maybe the part he cared about most was the single part. Hell, he was only human after-all.

“I can get Evan, I mean, I don’t, but I can _understand_ why, why he—but he just takes you for granted!” Clark seemed to have had a damn of angry emotions springing forth and was unable to hold any of it back anymore as he glared at Jason. “First your parents treat you like some sort of pawn on a chessboard and expect you to do things you _clearly_ hate, and then you have friends who treat you like some _pervert_ , and then you have a boyfriend who actively tries to _pull_ others and invites total _strangers_ to have sex with you without even _asking_ you! And then you have _this guy_!” Clark flung his arm out towards Gabriel, who still looked far too amused with everything that was going on right now. “He’s only interested in you because of your connections, and because he wants to use you to go after Lex - and I don’t give a crap what you do about Lex, he burnt all his bridges with me when he broke his promise and told everyone about us - but you can’t _marry_ someone like this guy!”

Honestly, Jason didn’t know what to say, and even if he did he didn’t think he _could_ , all sorts of confusing emotions were balled up in his throat making it ridiculously hard to breathe, much less speak.

“Everyone has these preconceived ideas about you because of your surname and who your parents are, and they don’t even seem to consider that you’re _your own person!”_ Clark looked utterly furious, but Jason was beginning to realize it wasn’t _at him_ but _on his behalf_. “I know I screwed up, it was because I couldn’t control my—-you _told_ me to wait until we weren’t—-but I still—-and then Lex—!” He breathed in rapidly, almost as if he was close to having a panic attack but he trudged on through. “I messed up, and because of that _you_ were hurt, and I couldn’t do anything because I was a dumb idiot who couldn’t see how much it was hurting you and how it could damage you! And _I’m sorry_. I’ve wanted to tell you that so many times these last 7 years! I’ve wanted to call, to write, to just appear on your doorstep and—-Jason, _I’m sorry_.”

“It’s okay, Clark,” Jason somehow got out.

“No, it’s _not,”_ Clark whispered painfully. “Jason, I dragged you into this and then I got off scotch free while _you_ were punished because of _my_ selfishness. I—I _knew_ you worked here.”

Jason’s eyes widened.

“Why else do you think I studied law instead of journalism?” Clark asked softly. “I’m selfish, and an idiot, and… and… and I still love you, I never stopped.” He looked almost scared as he said this, as he bared his heart in front of Gabriel of all people. “I’m still devoted to you.” He gulped, clearly terrified. “I can’t—-you probably don’t—-not anymore—-and I’d get it—but I had—-I _had_ to tell you.”

Jason gulped as he stared up at Clark, his heart barely beating in such incredible shock. Was Clark—? Did he—? Was this the _truth_? Could Jason allow himself to believe—-to—-?

“You’re welcome, Jason,” Gabriel suddenly chuckled as he got up from the seat and stretched before dropping Clark’s jacket onto the seat. “I figured he’d snap if I pushed a little. I’ll leave you both to discuss the rest alone.” He moved to the door and stopped by Clark, patting him on his shoulder. “And now, since I’ve basically helped _you_ as well, the next time I come over to talk to Jason you should come into the office as well.” He smirked. “I’d _really_ like to get your thoughts on the Red/Blue Blur.”

Clark’s eyes widened.

Gabriel’s smirk grinned. “I think an exclusive with the city’s mysterious savior - identities remaining secret, of course - should do it.” And with that, and another pat to Clark’s shoulder, Gabriel sauntered out of the office humming to himself. 

Clark turned to look at Gabriel in utter shock.

Right before he disappeared from sight, he waved back at Clark and then called out: “That’s what you get for having ‘confidential' meetings while in the middle of a freaking _newspaper_!”

Jason wanted to ask more about this Red/Blue Blur thing, but honestly he didn’t really care about anything other than the ‘I’m still devoted to you’ thing.

Clark suddenly flinched and turned to look at Jason, blushing darkly as he fidgeted in his spot. “I kind of wish I had some of that kryptonite drink again to give me courage like the first time.”

Remembering that episode, Jason chuckled breathlessly as he just _stared_ at Clark, not sure what to do about this.

Mouth opening and closing, Clark cleared his throat and moved to the other side of the desk. “I still like you, I never stopped.” He slammed his hands down on the desk and leaned down so that their faces were close. “You got hurt because I was immature and too trusting, because of my carelessness, and then you played the villain to protect me, and I’ll never be able to apologize for everything I must’ve put you through, but I’ve grown up since then and _this time_ I’ll be the one to protect _you_.”

“What are you saying, Clark?” Jason barely heard his own voice, it was that low.

It was a good thing Clark had super-hearing. “I’m saying I want to date you again, but properly this time."

Jason flushed. God, Clark was the only one who could make him act like a teenager facing his first crush. Even after 7 years that hadn’t changed.“People are going to talk. They’ll say I’m using my position to coerce you into this, that you had little choice but to accept if you wanted to keep your job.”

Clark leaned in further, bringing their faces closer. “Nah. They’ll say I’m thepower-hungry newcomer sleeping with the boss and using him in an attempt to screw my way up the corporate ladder.”

Now that he thought about it, that might very well be the case as well.

“Either way, we don’t come off all that well,” Jason whispered.

Clark’s only answer was to close the distance between them, bringing his lips softly, questioningly, against Jason’s. 

Jason should pull away, should stop this before it could get started, it could only end badly…

…and yet before he’d even realized it he’d gripped Clark by his shirt and pulled him in closer as he kissed him deeply.

The documents piled up on his desk, as well as the Chinese food, were swept onto the floor seconds later.

 

*** 

 

**RED/BLUE BLUR, METROPOLIS’ VERY OWN SUPERHERO, FINALLY SPEAKS OUT!**

_A Daily Planet Exclusive With The Lone Hero Battling Crime And Saving Lives._

 

Grant’s article had caused a huge sensation, and as he was now the exclusive correspondent for the Red/Blue Blur, he was on everyone’s radar, fielding interviews from CNN and other new stations who wanted some airtime with him.

“Chloe’s annoyed,” Clark mumbled as he laid on his stomach in Jason’s bed, pouting as he stared at the paper which featured pictures of him in the disguise he’d been using to save the city’s citizens. “But she’s way too close to me anyway, anyone who really looked into it would be able to trace me through my friendship with her.”

From where he laid half on top of Clark, Jason peered at the article over Clark’s back and couldn’t believe that Clark had been a vigilante in Metropolis for so long and he hadn’t even heard about any of it. Honestly, just how deep into his own little hole had he dug himself these last 7 years?

“I can’t believe I had to take these pictures,” Clark bemoaned, clearly embarrassed by all of this attention. “I don’t do what I do for recognition, I _preferred_ it when people didn’t know much about me.”

“There’s nothing wrong about finally getting some recognition, especially since you put your life in danger to help them.” Jason began pressing kisses to Clark’s neck. “I’m surprised you’re not late to work more often.”

Clark groaned and extended his neck to offer it up to him. “Yeah, well, vigilante or not I’ve got to keep up appearances at work. The fact that I’m usually around co workers seconds before the Red/Blue Blur appears on site to save people is part of my alibi you know.” He shivered slightly, his voice growing breathy. “Plus, I’ve got a real tyrant of a boss.”

Smiling into Clark’s shoulder, Jason bit down playfully. “Is that so?”

“Oh, yeah, he’s a _real_ pain in the ass,” Clark chuckled, yet it sounded tortured.

“Oh, I’ll show you a pain in the ass,” Jason promised as he slipped completely on top of him.

Clark groaned as he grabbed fistfuls of the black silk sheets and archedeagerly into the pressure against him. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

 

***

Things were oddly similar yet different from their relationship while they’d been in Smallville. Like then, they kept it low key, basically secret, at least at first. It soon became more discreet than a secret, and even then Jason was the one who’d risk kisses and touches in inappropriate places and times, whereas it had once been Clark who’d do so in Smallville High. Also, while Clark had been more sexually aggressive and dominant back then, seven years had changed things, changed Jason, and he now found himself the one pushing his younger lover down at the first opportunity.

“You son of a bitch!” Michael entered the office and closed the door immediately before storming towards the desk and the man seated behind it. “Are you sleeping with Clark Kent?”

Jason looked up from the calendar invite he was about to confirm, and fought the nauseating wave of ‘ _it’s happening again_ ’ that hit him at the confrontation. And yet, somehow, despite the nerves that coursed through him at what would happen next, Jason fixed Michael with a blank stare as he turned on his seat to fully face him. “I don’t see how that’s any of your goddamned business.”

Michael collapsed on the seat in utter shock. “ _You are_.” He let out a battered breath. “I mean, I think it was obvious to everyone around that he was after you, but I didn’t think he was your type!” 

Jason blinked, this wasn’t exactly what he’d expected Michael’s next words to be.

“I thought stereotypical twinks or daddy-chasers were your type, not, uh, what would he be called again? A t _wunk_? He’s either that or a jock, but he seems more twunkish to me.”

Jason just _stared_ at Michael. “How the hell do you know about those definitions?” Twink was basically universally known by now, but not the other ones. He narrowed his eyes. “Wait a minute, _are you a part of the community_?” Also, he’d personally classify Clark more as a jock than a twunk himself, but still, how the hell did Michael know this shit? 

“It’s more like I’m into free love of any kind,” Michael mumbled with a shrug of his shoulders. “Jason, you’ve never taken a risk like this since your parents finally roped you into joining the firm. I want to make sure that you’re nottaking this leap, letting someone actually get close to you for once, only to end up getting hurt. I mean, what do we even know about the guy other than he’s cute? He could be targeting you because you’re going to take over this place one day. You have to be careful.”

Jason leaned back in his seat, clasped his hands in front of him, and stared at Michael in shock, realizing the guy was _worried for him_. “Clark wouldn’t do that.”

“You don’t know that,” Michael pushed.

“I trust him not to,” Jason replied.

Michael blinked before slowly grinning. “You _really_ like him, huh?” He leaned forwards with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “So, which one of you tops?” 

Jason threw his jacket at his face. “Out.”

Michael laughed as he yanked Jason’s jacket from his face. “So _he_ tops, huh?”

“I swear to _god_ ,” Jason began.

Laughing, Michael threw Jason back his jacket and strolled out of the office, in a much better mood than he’d been when he’d come in.

Groaning, Jason covered his face.

Of all the people to discover about him and Clark it had to be the most annoying person in the whole damned office.

 

***

 

“Imagine seeing you here of all place,” a surprising voice declared from behind him.

Jason turned around to come face to face with none other than the man who had destroyed his relationship and life seven years ago - Lex Luthor. There’d been countless nights where Jason had fantasied what he’d do if he came face to face with Lex, and yet as he stared at the man sipping a martini he really couldn’t remember any of the many forms of revenge he’d compiled during the last couple of years. “Lex.”

“So, I hear you’re doing exemplarily at the law firm,” Lex declared with the ease of someone who _hadn’t_ ruined Jason’s life. He took another sip of his martini and smirked at him. “How has life been treating you otherwise, Teague? Been up to anything interesting?”

What did Lex know? How much did he know? What was he doing here? What did he want?

“Oh, come on now, I have nothing against you personally,” Lex assured him smoothly as he stepped closer into Jason’s personal space. “What happened between us was just a jealous little tiff between two young and impassioned men.”

“A jealous little tiff?” Jason’s voice was low, and even he could hear the brewing danger there.

The sound merely made Lex grin. “You’ve clearly bounced back and done well for yourself. If you ask me you should thank me. If it wasn’t for me getting you fired you’d still be nothing more than a football coach in a shitty little high school in the middle of nowhere.”

Jason clenched his fist so tightly at his side it trembled. He couldn’t deck Lex Luthor. He couldn’t give into the temptation, not when Lexwas so clearly trying to provoke him like this.

“Is it still too fresh for you to shake hands and mend fences?” Lex smirked as he leaned in closer. “Want me to make it up to you? I hear you’ve got a lot of pent up aggression to work through and have become good at making punishment _fun_ , and let’s be honest, you probably _really_ want to hurt me after everything that happened between us.”

Realizing in some horror that this was Lex’s attempt at _flirting_ , Jason honestly found himself as disturbed as he was angry. Also, who the hell had told Lex something like that? “What do you _really_ want, Luthor?” He narrowed his eyes. “We both know I’m not your type, and that you’re not drunk enough to actually proposition me, so why have you _actually_ come up to me when you know I’d very likely break your nose?”

Lex took another sip of his martini before responding. “I figured I’d give you the chance to gloat, to throw in my face that despite everything I did to break you two apart, to _keep_ you apart, that Clark used that time to subtly chase after you in his own way - that he was not only _not_ interested in me, but was studying hard to become a lawyer so that he could one day be in the position to go after you once more. Do you even _know_ how Clark found out about where you were? About _what_ your new job was? _I told him_. I told him that you’d abandoned him to live the good life once more as your father’s heir, that he’d never been anything but a good time before you took over the law firm. I thought—I thought he’d—but instead—.” Lex threw his head back and downed the rest of the martini before turning his cold blue eyes on Jason’s greens. “Come on, I’m ready for it, tell me how everything I did was useless, tell me that Clark, just like everyone else in my life, never loved or wanted me. _Tell me_ what I already know. _Tell me!_ ”

Honestly, Jason had hated Lex for _years_ , and yet he stared at the Author heir and realized just how pathetic the guy was, it was pitiful. He didn’t need to get any sort of revenge, not when Lex’s own ultimate failure seemed to be torturing him more than anything Jason could do to him. That didn’t mean he forgave Lex, no, he hated him and always would, but he wasn’t going to allow that darkness to reside in such a large part of his soul as it had for the last couple of years.

“What are you doing here, Lex?” Clark’s voice was low and dangerous behind Jason.

Lex flinched.

Having forgotten, for a second, that he was at the Daily Planet’s party with Clark, who’d gone to get them some drinks, Jason turned to see his boyfriend standing there, eyes clearly threatening, and holding the drinks so tightly the glasses looked about to break. This had been their first event that they’d gone together, basically their way of slowly stepping out of the discreet and acknowledging their relationship while around allies like Gabriel and Chloe. They hadn’t expected this level drama during their first outing as a couple.

“Hello, Clark,” Lex finally spoke, his voice strained.

“I asked you a question,” Clark growled.

Lex’s hand clenched at his side before his gaze shifted from Clark to rest on Jason. “I get why you didn’t say anything.” He smiled a defeated smile. “You didn’t _have_ to.” And with that, and a nod towards Clark, Lex disappeared into the crowd.

“What did he mean?” Clark asked immediately, defensively, protectively, as he turned to Jason. “What did he say to you?” Despite the anger clear in Clark’s voice, as well as his eyes, those eyes were almost brighter in obvious nerves and desperation. He wanted to protect Jason, especially since Lex had nearly destroyed them, and the feat that Lex had done something again was clear in his eyes.

Clark didn’t want to lose him.

That was so obvious it kind of took Jason’s breath away.

“Jason, what did he _do_?” Clark pressed.

Instead of answering, Jason cupped his boyfriend’s face and pulled him close in a soft, claiming, _calming_ kiss.

Clark tensed for a second - probably confused as to the timing of their first ever pda - before he finally relaxed and leaned into Jason. He wrapped his arms around Jason and would’ve pulled him in tighter if it wasn’t for the fact that he was still holding their drinks in his hands.

When he finally pulled away it was only enough for him to look up into his slight taller lover’s eyes. “It’s _okay,_ Clark. I’m not going anywhere.”

Clark stared down into his eyes, his own clearly betraying a hint of desperation and disbelief in them, before he sighed in relief and pressed his forehead against Jason’s. “When I saw him there I got so scared - I flashed back to - I was scared stiff for a second.”

“Me too,” Jason admitted. “But that’s in the past, he can’t do anything to us anymore.”

“I won’t let him even if he tries,” Clark promised. “I’ll protect you properly this time.”

“How about we protect each other?”

A blush touched his cheeks. “I guess I could compromise.” 

Laughing, Jason pulled Clark’s face back down to his so he could kiss him again.

 

***

Jason had no idea how he’d managed to do this damned job as long as he had without Clark’s assistance. Sure, Clark was still very new to actually being a lawyer, but he was incredibly smart, and somehow managed to juggle the whole crime-fighting thing with being a damned competent lawyer. Being a lawyer still wasn’t what Jason would’ve ever picked had he had the choice, but with Clark there now the job had moments where it was even enjoyable. 

His intercom buzzed and he pressed it, seeing the extension buzzing. “Yes, Quinta?”

“Sir, you have a Mr Kent here to see you.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, wondering why Quinta felt it necessary to announce Clark of all people.

As if she’d realized that, Quinta buzzed again. “A Mr _Jonathan_ Kent.”

Jason’s quizzical smile slipped from his face. “Oh.” He cleared his throat and breathed in and out before straightening himself, preparing himself. The last time he’d seen Jonathan and Martha Kent he’d seen the betrayal and disgust in their eyes. He should’ve realized that they’d make an appearance once they found out about him and Clark. “Send him in.”

The door opened and Jonathan Kent stood there for a moment, just looking at Jason before he entered and closed the door behind him. “I’m sorry for coming without calling first, but given how things ended between us I didn’t think it would be very convenient if I did.”

Jason motioned to the chair opposite his desk, the one that Clark usually used while over. “Please, sit, Mr Kent.”

Jonathan shook his head. “I’ll be very brief.”

Jason took in a very deep breath, steeling himself for what would be a very unpleasant situation.

“I’m going to be honest with you, Jason, I’m not happy about my boy working here, much less…” Jonathan took in a deep breath before trying once more in a less gruff tone. “We trusted you with Clark when he was in high school. You asked us to let him on the team, you insisted, said you’d take care of him, and then you…” He gulped in, clearly about to say Jason had abused that power and that trust. “I don’t think you’re good for Clark, and if it were up to me he’d be as far away from you as possible.”

Clenching his fists into his pants, Jason stayed silent, took what he should’ve years ago when the truth had come out - when he’d run away.

“I still don’t how you used your money and power to get away with what you did,” Jonathan told him point-blank. “It really sickens me how rich people think they can do things and then get away with them by paying the right people.”

He hadn’t asked his parents for that, he’d fully intended to live with the consequences of his actions but his parents had done away with everythinglinking him to the scandal before he’d even known they had - and he’d merely asked that they help Clark as well since they’d already meddled. But Jason wasn’t going to say that, wasn’t going to try and defend himself or his past actions, not to Clark’s father.

“Clark is a good boy, he never thinks evil of people, and you twisted him, broke him,” Jonathan told him point-blank. “He’d only just started getting himself back together when you show up again in the picture. What _right_ do you have to keep insinuating yourself into his life and—-?”

The door opened. “Thanks for calling me, Quinta,” Clark threw over his shoulder before entering the office and closing the door behind him. “Dad, you shouldn’t be here.”

“I’m having a talk with Jason, son,” Jonathan told him.

“No, you’re taking your frustrations out on him,” Clark countered immediately as he moved to stand between his father and Jason. “You’re blaming him for things you don’t even understand.”

“How can you defend him after everything he’s done?” Jonathan almost yelled as he flung his hand out at Jason. “He took advantage of his position of trust and seduced a teenager, and _got away with it_! He left you to deal with the fallout on your own! He never tried to contact you! He went on with his life as if it hadn’t happened and now he haas the _gall_ to—-?”

“ _Dad_ ,” Clark growled warningly, surprising both Jason and Jonathan with his tone.

“Clark, let him speak,” Jason sighed. “He has every right to be angry, to say this.” He sighed and turned his green gaze on Jonathan. “I’ve just realized that I never apologized for breaking your trust in me. I know it won’t make up for what happened, and you probably don’t even want to hear me say it, but I’m sorry, Mr Kent.” He _was_ sorry. “You have every right to—-.”

“Stop apologizing, you did nothing wrong!” Clark turned to Jason just as angrily as he had growled at his father seconds before. “He doesn’t understand anything because every time I tried to explain it he wouldn’t listen!” He turned to his father. “Jason didn’t _seduce_ me, I’d had feelings for him since he’d started coaching, but he only treated me like another of the students, and I kept getting more and more jealous because Lana and everyone else wanted him. Dad, I _literally_ went to his apartment, pinned him to the wall, yanked down his pants, and _attacked_ him. We both know with my strength he wouldn’t have been able to get away, so if you want to talk about dubious consent: _I_ molested _him_.”

Jonathan’s eyes widened before he cleared his throat and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, you were a child. He was an adult. He should’ve known better than—-.”

“I was _eighteen_!” Clark threw his hands in the air, clearly furious at having to repeat that. “And ever since I was fifteen I have been constantly putting my life in danger trying to protect everyone around me! I put everyone and everything else before me up until that point, I had no high school life and no relationships except for friendships with Chloe and Pete, you wouldn’t even let me play football or other games with others because you were always scared I’d hurt someone. I couldn’t trust anyone because of what I am, I was completely, ironically,  _alienated_ because of it. I was eighteen and I hadn’t even lived yet! Jason’s the _first_ selfish thing I’ve ever wanted, something, someone, just _for me_.”

Jonathan flinched, as if hit.

“Jason tried to end it multiple times, he _tried_ , but I wouldn’t let him, because he was _my only refuge,_ my only connection to the world I’d been kept apart from all my life.” Clark breathed in very deeply, clearly finding this difficult to say. “He’s known about me this whole time. He’s _known, dad.”_

For a moment Jonathan looked confused, and then it hit, and his eyes widened in horror. “You _told_ him?”

“And he _never_ told anyone, he kept my secret, he helped me keep it back then and he’s helping me keep it _now_.” Clark clenched his fists tightly at his side. “Even though his parents are a part of Veritas he’s kept my secret, he’s protected _me_ , even when I cost him _everything_.” His whole body was trembling with repressed emotion. “For all I know my kind can only love once, because I’ve only ever loved him, and I won’t let go of him again. I _can’t_. I get so desperate and terrified at merely the _thought_ of going through that kind of separation again that I literally feel like I might die.”

Jason’s eyes widened in utter shock, both at Clark’s adamant confession, and at the fact that he’d _known_ about Veritas - about the society Jason’s parents belonged to who worshiped the Traveller - the society Jason had protected Clark from in secret. “You _knew_ about Veritas?”

Clark nodded, but didn’t look away from his father. “Chloe and I discovered about it, and we realized they had no clue, which meant you’d been keeping everything from them despite having no reason to do so. I knew - I _knew_ \- you really loved me when I realized that and I knew I had to get back to you somehow, no matter how, and then when Lex told me that you were actually working for your father’s law firm I realized I had to study law, I had to be the best of my class, I _had_ to get a job here. I knew—-I _had_ to.” He turned to Jason finally, his voice breaking. “I wasn’t lying when I told you I was devoted, you know.”

Jason forgot for a moment that they were in Jonathan’s shocked presence. He couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he finally stood, and Clark must’ve sensed it because he met him halfway, kissing him just as deeply, desperately, as Jason kissed him.

By the time they pulled apart, Jonathan Kent was gone.

Clark sighed yet didn’t go after his father, instead pressing his forehead against Jason’s.

A week later Jason and Clark received an invitation from Martha and Jonathan Kent for dinner that coming Sunday.

 

***

 

The bedroom door swung open, but Jason did little more than peek his eyes open blearily. He’d heard those heels tip tapping towards him, and while he hadn’t heard them in the penthouse in a while he really hadn’t worried about them too much. The last couple of nights had been hell at work, with him and Clark having to spend most of their time there, going over their latest idiot client’s mess (Jason swore his father gave him all the difficult ones) and only very late last night had they made a breakthrough, finding a loophole in the law, that would allow them to get out of what would’ve been an atrociously high fine levied against the client.

Despite wanting to celebrate, he and Clark had tumbled into bed and slept like logs until those damned high heels had awoken him at what was probably way too early for a Sunday morning.

“Jason, darling, why is it that I only get to see you if I come to visit you?” His mother wanted to know as she stood in the doorway, hip jutted out. Her eyebrow raised as she eyed his bed quizzically. “I see the rumors were true, you’ve gotten back with boy from Smallville. Whatever happened to buns of steel?”

Sending a glance over at his sleeping partner, Jason was relieved to see Clark was mostly covered by the sheet, but for good measure (and because his mother was a lustful harpy) Jason leaned over and pulled the sheet up higher cover Clark’s body despite the fact that he was still quite covered up, and even if he hadn’t been he was wearing a t-shirt and boxer shorts. Either way, Clark was completely off limits to his mother and he refused to give her anything to put in whatever her version of a spank bank was.

Unable to believe he had to deal with his mother at this time of the morning, Jason got out of bed and left the room, puling his mother along with him as he closed the door to allow Clark to be able to sleep longer. Just because Jason’s sleep had been interrupted it didn’t mean Clark had to suffer too.

“You’ve never escorted me away from any of your paramours before,” Genevieve murmured curiously with a glance back at the bedroom before she peered over at her son. “Are you serious about that boy, Jason?”

“Like a heart attack,” Jason assured her as only let go of her once they were in the kitchen. “If you’re here to tell me off for disobeying your wishes and not getting with Gabriel Grant, lay off, mother.” He started the coffee machine and turned to face her. “I’m in love with Clark, and I know that he might just be an associate at the law firm, and is in no way someone you can use to further yourself or the office, but _I love him_.” He gripped the counter behind him tightly. “I won’t give him up, no matter _what_ you say.” He met her steely gaze with his own. “Kick me out, fire me, expose all my secrets - do whatever you want in revenge - but I’m not leaving him again.”

Genevieve Teague eyed her son in terrifying silence, before she huffed and went to the fridge, pulling the door and opening it to peer inside. She paused, clearly surprised, and peeked over her shoulder at him. “There’s actual _food_ in here.”

“Clark bitches about the importance of having a balanced diet,” Jason mumbled as he reached up into his cabinet and pulled out three cups of coffee. Two sat next to the other, one he placed on a tray next to two small plates he also snatched from the cabinet. “So now that we’ve gotten over your version of pleasantries, why don’t you tell me why you’re really here, mother?”

“Couldn’t I have just _missed_ you?” Genevieve wanted to know as Jason moved passed her, reached into the fridge for cream cheese, and bagels, taking them back to where he’d been standing before, sticking the bagels into a toaster.

“Want to try that again?” Jason raised an eyebrow as he grabbed a butter knife and placed it on one of the small plates. He reached for the coffee once it was done, serving three cups, placing two in the tray before passing her one, like he usually did whenever she intruded.

Instead of answering, Genevieve sipped her coffee while watching him tend to the bagels once they popped out, spreading the cream cheese over them and placing them on the first small plate before shoving two more bagels in the toaster. 

“Times’ running out, mother,” Jason warned her. “I only realized after I turned on the coffee machine that Clark’s going to smell the coffee and wake up, so you’ve only got as long as it takes for these last bagels to toast to tell me what you actually want.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Are you prioritizing him over me?”

“I’m prioritizing him over everything,” Jason informed her.

“You’re a rotten son,” she informed him conversationally. “You haven’t even asked me how Paolo’s doing.”

“Okay mother, I’ll bite,” Jason sighed, far too used to her games by now. “ _Who_ is Paolo doing?”

She pouted before smirking. “Your _father_. Edward’s got his groove back. I think he’ll live some more years yet.”

Jason sighed in defeat. “So is this becoming a triad thing or are you branching out to a new ‘trainer’?”

“Who knows?” Genevieve grinned behind her mug. “Darling, it’s really bad form that you’ve gone to dinner with his parents but haven’t brought him to meet _us_ yet.”

Oh god. _This_ was what she was doing here! “I’m not taking him to your place for dinner. I actually _want_ him to stick around.”

“You’re so _dramatic_ ,” Genevieve tutted. “You can’t _really_ expect us to meet him at the _wedding_.”

Jason’s eyes widened. Wait. _What_? That almost sounded as if she was, in her own way, giving her _blessing_.

“What a silly little boy,” Genevieve chuckled to herself. “If this boyfriend of yours didn’t let what happened to him scare him away, I doubt eating dinner with Edward, Paolo and I will manage to finally do it.”

Oh god. It _was_ being a triad thing!

Thankfully the bagels finished toasting, so it gave Jason time to stall as he covered them in extra cream cheese, just like Clark liked it. “Time’s up, mother. We’ll talk some other time about _maybe_ , _one day_ , letting him meet you for _a second.”_ He picked up the tray and smiled at her. “You know the way out.” He started back towards the bedroom.

“Darling?” Genevieve called behind him curiously.

He sighed and turned back to face her. “Yes, mother?”

“I’ve never seen you so… _devoted_ … before,” she said in a strange tone, a small smile playing on her lips. “I far prefer this version of you to the manwhore one.”

Who was _she_ to call _him_ a whore?

As if reading his thoughts, Genevieve grinned, winked, and then sauntered off towards the front door.

Waiting until he heard her actually leaving, Jason sighed and made his way back to the bedroom, juggling opening the door while holding the tray, and then entering as silently as he could just in case he’d been wrong.

He hadn’t. 

True to his earlier suspicions, Clark was now awake, leaning up in bed on his elbows. 

Jason smiled. “Morning.”

Clark looked a bit embarrassed but very pleased as he rearranged himself in bed so he was sitting up. “Devoted, huh?”

Grinning, Jason sat down on the edge of the bed and passed Clark the tray, stealing his own cup and plate from it as he did so. “She was clearly delusional.”

Clark was grinning so brightly it was adorable. “Yeah. I mean. We very obviously only barely tolerate each other.”

“Definitely only together for the sex,” Jason agreed in mock seriousness.

Clark, still smiling hugely, leaned over as much as the tray on his lap would allow and pressed a long, lingering kiss, before he pulled away, face flushed in happiness as he finally picked up his cup of coffee.

Jason stared at his lover, unable to believe they were like this, unable to believe this was _real_.

Clark bit his bottom lip before he looked up at Jason in clear intrigue. “I wouldn’t mind meeting them, you know. I know the _real_ reason you don’t want me to, but if you could spend a whole Sunday with my father I can handle your parents.”

Jason sighed. “I don’t know if _I_ can handle my parents.”

“We’ll handle them together,” Clark promised.

“Okay, but when you’re traumatized for life don’t blame me,” Jason warned as he bit into his bagel.

Clark grinned, nodded, and then pressed one last kiss to his lips before concentrating on his own bagel.

Staring at Clark, still unable to believe this was his reality now, Jason realized he had to actually agree with his mother, he preferred this version of himself too.

He’d never admit it to her, though.


End file.
